The Butterfly Effect
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: Tout entre elle et lui s'est toujours joué au détail près. Un minuscule détail qui a changé la vie de Lisa, qui a failli prendre celle de Jackson, avec des répercussions dramatiques. Et cette fois-ci, il a décidé de jouer tapis.
1. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Titre:** The Butterfly Effect.

**Auteur:** Jinx.

**Pairing:** JxL bien entendu!

**Rating:** M à venir, sans aucun doute.

**Disclaimer:** Si Jackson Rippner m'appartenait... Mais malheureusement, lui, Lisa Reisert, Joe Reisert, le Lux Atlantic, Fresh Air, l'hôtesse zêlée, Sheila, Bob et Marianne Taylor, Cynthia, Rebecca, Charles Keefe et le garde du corps qui joue dans Predator sont à Dreamworks et Wes Craven. Sinon, on peut toujours demander la garde alternée.

**Résumé:** Tout entre elle et lui s'est toujours joué au détail près. Un minuscule détail qui a changé la vie de Lisa, qui a failli prendre celle de Jackson, avec des répercussions dramatiques. Et cette fois-ci, il a décidé de jouer tapis.

* * *

Il n'était pas trois heures du matin, et Lisa n'était pas en train de cuisiner des œufs brouillés. Elle n'avait pas passé les six dernières semaines à se convaincre de la même chose, à la même heure, alors qu'elle se tenait devant la gazinière écrue, en face de cette fenêtre sombre par laquelle l'autre -celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, comme elle l'appelait- l'avait certainement observée pendant huit semaines.  
Lisa chassa cette pensée de son esprit en écrasant la pupille jaune de l'œuf crépitant. La cuisine était plongée dans un silence oppressant, un silence quasi-religieux, qui lui rappelait celui qui l'avait écrasée lors de l'enterrement de sa grand mère. Les seuls sons qui tentaient timidement de percer ce cocon de lourdeur -les œufs qui crépitaient sur le feu et la télévision qui déversait son lot de stupidités, sans doutes le télé-achat, dans le salon- voyaient leur entreprise réduite à néant tandis que Lisa courbait l'échine et rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

Il n'était pas cinq heures du matin, et Lisa n'avait pas peur de retourner se coucher. Même si ses yeux se fermaient lentement, elle n'était pas fatiguée, et elle ne retournerait pas se coucher. Le soleil pointait déjà au loin, sur les façades des gratte-ciels obliques et brillants de Miami. Le salon était toujours plongé dans une pénombre impénétrable, à peine caressée par les lumières violentes et agressives de la télévision.

Il était bel et bien huit heures du matin, et Lisa dormait sur son canapé, d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars concernant l'homme qui avait voulu mettre un terme à ses jours.

oooooooo

Qu'est-ce qui l'amusait le plus? Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Mais il était certain que le manège nocturne quotidien de Lisa était la chose la plus divertissante au monde.  
Elle l'avait frappé, blessé, elle lui avait tiré dessus, planté un stylo dans la gorge et l'avait laissé pour mort sur le parquet du hall d'entrée du 9825 Blossom Palms Lane. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce dernier détail qui avait fait toute la différence. Tandis que l'héroïne d'un jour et son papa s'enlaçaient follement et allaient accueillir la police, il avait rampé. Plantant ses ongles entre les lattes de bois du sol, il s'était hissé à la force d'un seul bras jusqu'à la cuisine, puis par la porte de derrière qui était restée ouverte. Puis il avait couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine et, comme le destin est facétieux et joue souvent des tours, il était tombé nez à nez avec un policier véreux. La suite n'était guère intéressante.

Et voilà où il en était. Après un mois à l'hôpital sous un autre alias et à éviter de regarder les docteurs et infirmières dans les yeux -à cause du signalement que Lisa avait donné à la police- il avait finalement pu sortir et, malgré sa règle d'or, il était revenu. Au même endroit, dans le petit appartement en face de celui de Lisa, juste de l'autre côté de la rue, et deux étages plus haut. La lentille coincée sous le volet électrique réfléchissait la lumière du soleil et rendait la surveillance optique directe trop douloureuse. Si ses yeux étaient un véritable atout de persuasion, ils comportaient également leur lot d'inconvénients. Les conjonctivites étaient fréquentes et douloureuses, et surtout son seuil de résistance à la lumière était vraiment bas. À cause de son travail, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter des lunettes de soleil, privilégiant le contact visuel direct avec ses cibles. Alors il se contentait d'éviter de se trouver en face du soleil lorsqu'il était à son zénith.

Les deux petits moniteurs et l'ordinateur portable projetaient leur lumière blafarde sur les murs nus de la pièce rectangulaire et vide, réfléchissant leurs rayons blancs sur la lame immaculée du Ka-Bar de 30cm posé au sol. Il n'avait pris que le nécessaire et ne sortait pas de cette pièce. Comme pendant les 8 semaines de surveillance préliminaire, il vivait dans la pénombre, il ne se nourrissait que de tofu et de chips, de café et de pizzas sans viande ni poisson ni oignons ni pommes de terre. Il prenait une douche tous les quatre jours et s'octroyait deux à cinq heures de sommeil par journée, lorsque Lisa était au travail ou allait faire des courses.  
Une caméra dans le salon, et une dans la chambre, puis la caméra de surveillance du hall d'entrée du Lux Atlantic. Il avait une vue panoramique sur la cuisine depuis sa lentille télescopique, et n'avait que faire de la salle de bain. Même si ce détail était celui qui lui avait coûté sa victoire. S'il avait pu voir cette cicatrice avant...

Oui, car tout entre Lisa et lui avait toujours tourné autour des détails. Il le savait. C'était un détail qui lui avait permis de s'échapper, quand un détail avait failli lui coûter la vie, et qu'un autre avait permis à Lisa de retourner la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux perfectionnistes, attentifs, à l'affût. Comme deux lions se tournent autour avant d'attaquer, attendant de déceler la moindre faiblesse chez l'autre pour s'y engouffrer tout entier, Lisa et lui se jaugeaient, se testaient, se harcelaient.

C'était du moins ce qui s'était passé durant le vol de nuit pour Miami, et leur petite course-poursuite qui avait suivi.  
Alors, il avait repris son alias, et de William Smith, de Craig Doherty, de John Doe, il était redevenu Jackson Rippner. Comme lorsqu'on remet une vieille paire de chaussures, confortable et familière, celle qu'on fait à nos pieds durant des semaines, il se sentait bien. Il était Jackson Rippner. Et ses serres allaient bientôt se refermer sur la seule erreur de son illustre carrière.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait, et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :D


	2. The Screen Between Us

Et voilà le second chapitre :D

* * *

Les journalistes l'avaient finalement laissée tranquille. Son portable ne sonnait pas toutes les dix minutes pour avoir une interview. Sa photo avait été retirée du tableau d'honneur de l'employé du mois du Lux Atlantic. Elle ne recevait plus les félicitations de tous les clients qui passaient. Bob et Marianne Taylor étaient redevenus des clients irascibles « avec des besoins spéciaux »_ (puisqu'ils s'étaient calmés après l'incident de la comment-card)_. Elle ne faisait plus la une des journaux. Tout redevenait normal. Tout sauf peut être la peur qui lui tailladait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle tournait à un coin de rue, à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur, à chaque fois qu'un client avait les yeux un peu trop clairs, qu'un bruit se faisait entendre dans son appartement silencieux, qu'elle croisait son portrait-robot devant le commissariat... Lisa vivait dans la peur. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était sensée être une femme forte, capable de faire face à toutes les situations -elle avait bien planté un stylo dans la trachée de son tortionnaire!- mais son armure ébréchée était tombée en morceaux à l'annonce de l'évasion de Jackson Rippner. Évidemment, ce fut sans surprise que les policiers et le FBI avaient découvert que les empreintes relevées sur la rampe d'escalier, que le sang prélevé sur le tapis, que le nom, le cheveux, l'ADN, que toute cette bon sang d'histoire ne correspondait à personne. Il s'était évanoui dans les ténèbres comme il en était sorti. Entouré de mystère.

Lisa ne pouvait pas dire que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, car c'était faux. Chaque soir, elle revivait cette peur qui l'avait animée dans l'avion. Alors, elle se sentait oppressée de toutes parts, comme si la carlingue de sa voiture allait se replier sur elle, comme si les murs de sa maison allaient l'écraser, comme si le plafond du hall d'entrée du Lux Atlantic allait s'effondrer.  
Son mental était mis à rude épreuve. Mais elle ne baissait pas les bras. Quand les murs se rapprochaient, elle leur faisait face en inspirant profondément. Quand elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle passait sa tête par la fenêtre et cherchait à le voir. Quand elle entendait sa voix, elle l'écoutait. Et, à chaque fois, le souvenir de ces yeux céruléens et de cette voix doucereuse et grave disparaissait en même temps que ses hallucinations. Mais la peur restait.

Elle se doutait qu'un jour, elle n'hallucinerait pas.

Alors elle avait pris le parti de prendre des cours de self-defence et de reprendre le judo. Cela lui prenait deux heures par semaine, et c'était toujours ça de moins à tourner en rond dans sa maison. Bizarrement, elle essayait de ne jamais rentrer à la même heure. Parfois elle trainait plusieurs heures au supermarché, parfois elle s'octroyait des heures supplémentaires au Lux Atlantic. Peut-être sombrait-elle dans la paranoïa, en tout cas elle ne voulait courir aucun risque. Son père l'appelait toujours trois fois par semaine pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Le nombre de ses appels avait diminué, car juste après l'incident du vol de nuit, il avait atteint une fréquence de deux appels par jour.

Alors elle était là, devant sa télévision, mangeant une Ben & Jerry's au cookie à même le pot, ses yeux posés sur l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Du reste, ç'aurait pu être un film porno qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

ooooooo

Un film porno. Il laissa échapper un léger rire devant son écran, allongé sur son matelas trop dur posé à même le sol. C'était tellement étrange venant de Lisa. Une femme a des besoins, certes, mais en être réduite à devoir regarder les autres pour satisfaire ses envies était vraiment malsain.

_Toi aussi tu la regardes pour satisfaire tes envies._

Il soupira en posant la boite en plastique encore pleine de tofu au pied de son lit improvisé. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Après tout, il avait fait abstraction de sa règle d'or, celle qui lui avait permis de se hisser si haut. Ne jamais laisser une affaire devenir trop personnelle.

Le Ka-Bar scintillait dans la pénombre. C'était bien la revanche qu'il était venu chercher ici. Il était revenu pour assouvir sa vengeance. Mais il était de moins en moins sûr de la façon dont il allait procéder.

Il était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un violeur. Les relations sexuelles, aussi invitantes et intéressantes fussent-elles en prenant en compte l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie dans les toilettes de l'avion, étaient donc exclues. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la forcer. Il aurait voulu lui faire revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce parking souterrain, mais cette vengeance lui semblait disproportionnée. Il pourrait la tuer, mais cette solution lui semblait trop facile. Faire craquer son joli cou entre ses mains, sentir ses conduits respiratoires compressés, voir la terreur dans ses yeux... Bien que ces images provoquaient un frisson d'anticipation sur ses avant-bras et dans le bas de son dos, il préférait reléguer cette option au plan B.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._ Elle l'avait humilié et lui avait volé sa carrière, sa réussite, sa vie entière... Alors il allait faire de même pour elle.

Ça n'avait pas été simple d'échapper à ses anciens employeurs. À l'hôpital, les médecins lui avaient posé trop de questions. Il avait dû négocier en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent un signalement de ses blessures par balles. Par deux fois, des anciens collègues à lui étaient venus lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles à l'hôpital. Et la veille de sa sortie, son mentor en personne était venu pour l'éliminer. Il s'était senti flatté. Les hommes importants de la maison se déplaçaient rarement pour éliminer un élément perturbateur. Pourtant il était là.  
Comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir? Difficile à dire. Il avait peut être sous-estimé la capacité de l'être humain à pardonner et à être clément. Son mentor l'avait plus ou moins laissé partir.

Et depuis deux semaines, il se faisait passer pour mort. Il était revenu directement ici car il savait que c'était le dernier endroit où la compagnie enverrait ses hommes pour le chercher. C'était le lieu le plus évident, mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas stupide au point d'y revenir s'il était encore en vie. C'était donc de la psychologie inversée, puisque personne -peut être lui même- ne savait à quel point il prenait cette affaire à cœur.

Il alluma une cigarette et retira la Rolex de son poignet. Que Lisa s'amuse avec ses films pour adultes. Il trouverait un moyen de la faire tomber. Et elle ne se relèverai pas.

ooooooo

Les deux corps nus s'entremêlant dans l'écran la laissaient indifférente tandis qu'elle léchait la cuillère en métal couverte de glace. Était-ce son viol qui l'avait rendue si frigide? Était-ce le souvenir de l'haleine nauséabonde et de la voix rauque dans son oreille qui lui donnaient envie de vomir? Pourtant... Un souvenir bien vivant persistait, aussi clair que la plus pure lueur dans la plus impénétrable obscurité.  
Le sourire d'un inconnu dans le Tex-Mex de l'aéroport de Dallas. Mais cet inconnu n'existait pas, il n'était qu'un masque, qu'une image... Pourtant, ces yeux d'un bleu irréel, et ces lèvres charnues, et ces pommettes hautes, et ce nez légèrement relevé... Qui aurait pu dire qu'un homme aussi charmant se serait transformé en monstre quelques minutes plus tard? Pas Lisa.

Depuis ce jour maudit dans le parking sous-terrain, elle n'avait laissé entrer personne dans sa bulle. Pas même ses parents, ni ses amis (enfin, Cynthia, pour citer la seule à frôler ce titre), ni son docteur, personne. Cet inconnu dans la file d'attente entrait dans sa vie et c'était terminé. Ses barrières tombaient les unes après les autres à une vitesse folle. À tel point qu'elle avait pris peur et s'était enfuie.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas envahir votre espace personnel. »_

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement rester cet homme charmant qui lui avait gardé un tabouret au Tex-Mex? Non, évidemment, par fierté ou par orgueil, il avait fallut qu'il essaie de l'envahir à nouveau. Le coup du _« laissez-moi deviner »_, hein? Pas de chance! Ça ne prend pas!

Le silence reprit ses droits dans l'esprit torturé de Lisa. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la télévision, la jeune femme rousse était en train de... De faire quoi au juste? Lisa n'aurait pu dire tant elle était souple. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour prendre un autre point de vue et essayer de comprendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Peut être que ce bras-ci était celui de l'homme? Qui avait des yeux d'un bleu clair à peine humain.  
Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer que lorsque des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux.

« Ça suffit, maintenant. » énonça-t-elle à haute voix. Avec ça, elle éteignit la télévision et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins de son canapé.

ooooooo

« Leese, tu es vraiment dérangée... » murmura-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le bol de lait de soja vide. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, savourant la sensation du parquet froid et dur sous ses pieds nus. Finalement, peut être qu'il arriverait à joindre l'utile et l'agréable. Peut-être que le sexe serait le meilleur moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais il devrait faire attention. La moindre faiblesse, le moindre détail pouvait sonner le glas de ses projets. Et sa vengeance devait être assouvie.

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à force de fixer les écrans, il avait visiblement maigri et une barbe rousse de plusieurs semaines recouvrait entièrement ses joues et son menton, éparse dans son cou, fournie sous son nez. La cicatrice ronde du stylo était toujours là, sur sa gorge. Mais dans ses yeux brillait la détermination la plus indéfectible. Elle était sa seule erreur, la seule tâche dans sa carrière immaculée. Il devait se venger, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Et quelque chose lui disait que cette possibilité n'était pas à exclure.

* * *

Oui, je suis lancée, alors je publie le premier chapitre dans la foulée. Histoire de pas laisser mon inspiration s'essouffler, j'ai déjà bien entamé le chapitre suivant. Standing by :D


	3. Talk To The Calendar

Après quelques mésaventures pour accéder à la page de publication de FFnet, finalement, voilà le troisième chapitre. On m'la fait pas à moi. u.u  
Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Lisa n'aimait pas son calendrier. C'était un fait avéré et inaliénable, ainsi que la terre est ronde et que les gens klaxonnent seulement le dimanche matin. Elle ne l'aimait pas car il était resté sur la date de son départ pour Dallas. À chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, elle revoyait le jour où elle avait dû arracher le petit papier du jour précédent, alors qu'elle faisait ses valises pour l'enterrement de sa grand mère. Et aujourd'hui, le calendrier était toujours à la même date. Cette même date fatidique.  
Ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait de le mettre à jour. Elle n'y pensait pas, simplement. Ou peut-être qu'elle évitait d'y penser. Le fait restait: le calendrier, puisqu'il n'était qu'un objet inanimé, et donc incapable de se mouvoir de lui-même, restait à la même date.

Et au lendemain de cette date, granny Henrietta fut enterrée, l'avion fut retardé, et Lisa fut confrontée à son tortionnaire, deuxième du nom.

ooooooo

Il n'arrivait jamais à régler la date sur son ordinateur, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il en était même réduit à inscrire les jours qui passaient sur une feuille de papier, comme le prisonnier qu'il avait failli être. Il se figura sa silhouette solitaire dans une cellule minuscule, gravant les jours qui passent sur le mur de sa couchette avec une craie. Comme autant de truands avant lui. Mais Jackson Rippner n'avait rien d'un truand. Mis à part le côté macho et vindicatif, du moins. Jackson le gentleman...

Il avait eu tellement d'alias dans sa vie qu'il n'était même plus sûr du nom que ses parents lui avaient donné à sa naissance. Pour le moment, Jackson ferait l'affaire. Peut-être même allait-il l'adopter. Après tout c'était à cause de ce nom que sa vie avait été foutue en l'air. Peut-être que le coup du jeu de mot était trop énorme pour passer? Ou bien, d'un autre côté, peut-être que Lisa pensait qu'il s'appelait vraiment comme ça. Et s'appelait-il vraiment comme ça, au final?

« Stop, les prises de tête. »

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il parlait à haute voix et alla prendre une douche, puisque Lisa était partie dans son club de sport.

ooooooo

Les cours de judo aidaient énormément. Ils permettaient à Lisa de laisser s'exprimer sa colère tout en la canalisant. Elle en ressortait toujours en nage et apaisée. L'effort physique avait toujours été un bonheur pour elle, depuis l'époque où elle jouait au hockey, au lycée. Elle en ressortait courbaturée et épuisée, mais cela lui permettait de trouver le sommeil rapidement et de ne pas se réveiller à trois heures du matin pour se faire des œufs brouillés avec des toasts et du thé devant les rediffusions de Desperate Housewives.

L'eau chaude et fumante coulait le long de son corps, emportant avec elle toute trace de douleur, et tandis qu'elle glissait jusqu'au trou, c'était comme si les soucis de Lisa étaient évacués par tous les pores de sa peau.

Elle se sentit plus légère et apaisée dans la moiteur de sa salle de bain. Elle dessina un sourire sur la buée du miroir au dessus du lavabo et sourit à son tour. C'était une bonne nuit qui s'annonçait alors que le soleil déclinait derrière la mer d'immeubles vitrés. Lisa allait pouvoir dormir, et elle pressentait qu'enfin, rien n'allait troubler son repos.

Elle se sécha sommairement et enfila sa chemise de nuit, puis après s'être brossé les dents et attaché les cheveux, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit moelleux, la tête dans ses nombreux coussins. Elle soupira de bien être. Que demander de plus? Il était presque dix heures du soir, elle était fatiguée, alors elle allait bien dormir. Demain serait un autre jour.  
Elle n'avait pas fini de remonter la couverture sur elle que le sommeil était déjà venu la prendre. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, procurant à son corps épuisé et courbaturé le repos qu'il méritait amplement.

ooooooo

Jackson Rippner -puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il s'appellerait ainsi indéfiniment- n'avait pas peur d'agir, ça non. Il attendait simplement son heure. Seul devant ses moniteurs et son ordinateur, avec un café au soja fumant acheté au Starbuck's du coin de la rue pendant que Lisa prenait une douche, il attendait avec la patience d'un vautour qui attend le dernier soupir de sa proie pour se nourrir de sa carcasse.

Son plan était sans failles. Ainsi qu'il regardait le corps frêle dormir recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le moniteur infra-rouge, il sentait l'excitation monter, lui tordre les tripes et lui donner la chair de poule. Deux mois d'attente pour en arriver à ce point, c'était comme un orgasme. Comme après une très longue séance de préliminaires, après plusieurs heures de baise, quand enfin l'orgasme arrive. Un peu comme s'il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. La libération, la récompense pour ces semaines d'attente, à fixer un écran vacillant dans une pièce minuscule avec un lit trop dur, du tofu trop fade, du café trop chaud et cette barbe qui n'en finissait pas de pousser.

Lisa était absolument fascinante et méprisable, selon lui. Elle arrivait à être si imprévisible et à la fois si banale que ce mélange le rendait fou de colère. Elle aurait put être un manager au moins aussi doué que lui, mais elle gaspillait son talent à se faire traiter comme de la merde par les clients fortunés du Lux Atlantic.  
Elle avait fait face. Dans l'avion, elle avait failli faire capoter son plan à multiples reprises. Pourtant il avait pensé connaître sa proie... Il l'avait observée pendant huit semaines, huit longues semaines à la suivre de loin, à jouer à cache-cache dans les rues de Miami, à fixer ce moniteur exactement comme il était en train de le faire. Il pensait la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Maintenant, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

C'était un fait: Lisa était imprévisible quand mise en situation dangereuse. Après tout, cette employée modèle fille à papa qui aimait les glaces au chocolat devant des films avec Hugh Grant lui avait planté un stylo dans la gorge sans vergogne aucune. Elle lui avait lancé un extincteur dessus, un vase, un talon, une crosse de hockey, bref, Lisa était quelqu'un de dangereux. Et il allait devoir prendre des précautions.

Les armes ne lui seraient guère utiles. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et se mit à jouer avec la lame aiguisée du Ka-Bar brillant.

Rien ne se mettrait entre lui et sa proie, cette fois-ci. La seule chose qui pouvait mal tourner ne _pouvait pas_ mal tourner. Les chances que sa compagnie le retrouvent après deux semaines d'absence étaient vraiment minces, surtout si son mentor l'avait laissé partir, surtout s'il n'avait rien dit à la presse, à la police, au FBI, à n'importe qui, à propos de tout ce qu'il savait sur eux. Il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Lisa.

Sa Compagnie ne le retrouverait pas.

_Ou peut être pas_, au vu de l'ombre immobile qui se tenait devant sa porte.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera publié demain, si tout va bien et que World of Warcraft ne marche toujours pas (quand WoW ne marche pas faut bien s'occuper hein...). Voilà voilà!


	4. Run And Get Lost

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, avec un peu de retard car WoW s'est remis à marcher... Entre autres.

* * *

Peut-être que, finalement, le footing n'était pas une très bonne idée. La chaleur était écrasante et le soleil de plomb dardait ses rayons impitoyables sur la ville de Miami, n'épargnant personne. Même les chats et les oiseaux restaient à l'ombre, et les rues étaient bondées de vacanciers plus ou moins dénudés.

Lisa, pour sa part, était en nage. La transpiration rendait sa peau collante, et la fatigue lui brouillait la vue. Elle serait sûrement obligée d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez elle.  
Prenant soin de n'emprunter que les rues bien peuplées -non pas qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'être seule, absolument pas- Lisa se frayait un chemin parmi les badauds tandis que la chaleur lui faisait ployer les épaules.

C'était mercredi et Cynthia avait insisté pour que Lisa prenne quelques jours de repos. Elle y avait d'ailleurs mis tant d'ardeur que Lisa ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Alors, pour son premier jour d'une semaine, une semaine entière de repos forcé, elle avait décidé de courir. Ses écouteurs fermement attachés à ses oreilles, crachant le dernier album de Lady Gaga afin qu'elle puisse y caler le rythme de sa course, elle allait et venait dans les rues baignées de soleil d'un Miami matinal en pleine activité.

ooooooo

Il était en très mauvaise posture. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter, mais apparemment il avait sous-estimé les compétences en psychologie inversée de la Compagnie. Ou alors, ils étaient simplement stupides. C'étaient sa fierté et son orgueil qui l'avaient perdu, une fois de plus.

L'ombre devant sa porte se révéla être un agent de la compagnie. Et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas envoyé son mentor. En fait, ils n'avaient pas envoyé de manager. Ils avaient envoyé un tueur, un assassin, un homme de terrain qui savait diablement bien viser et sauter de toit en toit.

Jackson n'était pas vraiment athlétique. Lisa l'avait d'ailleurs bien distancé en quelques minutes quand ils étaient à l'aéroport alors qu'elle portait des talons. Son arme était la psychologie, pas la force brute. Alors évidemment, face à un gorille sans cervelle, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer par ses talents. Donc il avait opté pour la solution la plus appropriée et celle qui lui donnerait le plus de chances de s'en sortir: il avait ouvert la fenêtre et avait grimpé le long de la façade sans attendre que l'homme qu'il avait vu à travers l'œil de bœuf n'entre.

Quand le gorille s'était mis à tirer, Jackson était déjà en train de se hisser sur le toit. Il avait entendu plusieurs balles siffler et les avait senti le frôler, mais avait relégué ces détails au second plan, au profit de sa survie. Alors, entendant déjà les pas pressés de la brute résonner dans la cage d'escalier de secours, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Dans ce genre de situation critique, même le cerveau le plus terre-à-terre fait la part belle à l'irrationnel. Comment Jackson avait pu sauter de toit en toit, il n'aurait pu dire. Les immeubles résidentiels n'étaient pas très éloignés les uns des autres, mais trois bons mètres les séparaient de toute façon. Et ils n'étaient pas tous de la même taille. Mais l'important était où il se trouvait maintenant.

Et il se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

Il s'était terré toute la nuit, changeant de cachette toutes les vingt minutes, changeant de direction toutes les heures. Une nuit entière à courir le dos courbé, la tête baissée, sursautant à chaque son suspect. Il était épuisé.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Dès que le soleil s'était levé, la température était montée en flèche. Jackson était pratiquement sûr d'être couvert de coups de soleil. Ses pieds étaient en sang d'avoir éraflé les toits, les trottoirs, les grilles, les portails et le goudron. Ses cheveux trop longs se collaient à son front à cause de la transpiration et venaient se mettre devant ses yeux. Et sa barbe hirsute le démangeait.  
Il se sentait comme Harrison Ford dans le Fugitif. Mais Harrison Ford, lui, avait eu la chance de pouvoir se raser.

La température était à peine supportable. Jackson se mêlait à la foule du mieux possible, devant employer ses plus grands talents de dissimulation car son apparence était hors du commun. Un clochard en chemise et pantalon de costume, ça ne courait pas les rues.

Enfin, précisément, si. Puisque c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le gorille avait retrouvé sa trace aux alentours de 6h du matin alors qu'il n'était pas loin du commissariat. L'homme était coriace. Et inconnu de Jackson. Il devait sûrement être en période de probation, alors l'échec de cet assassinat aurait entaché son début de carrière. C'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il ne le lâchait pas.

Jackson était un professionnel, contrairement à ce gros tas de muscles. Le fait qu'il l'ait retrouvé tenait du miracle. Il ne laissait aucune trace, ne suivait aucun itinéraire. Il n'essayait pas de sortir de la ville ni de trouver une arme. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste dans un camion-benne et avait eu tout le loisir de mettre son endurance à l'épreuve. Mais l'autre l'avait retrouvé, et il s'en était fallu de peu. Il avait senti la balle passer sous la peau de son bras et en ressortir. À peine deux centimètres sous la peau, à vue d'œil, et la plaie ne saignait pas à outrance. Il avait eu de la chance. Un simple bandage de tissus avait suffi pour arrêter l'hémorragie, et il l'avait suffisamment serré pour ne pas être gêné pendant sa course.

Mais Jackson était un être humain. Et une nuit entière de sprint l'avait épuisé.

Il était éreinté, ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal, et c'était en désespoir de cause qu'il s'était mêlé à la foule en tenant son bras douloureux pour éviter d'attirer les regards.

Il sentait l'homme sur ses talons et il était conscient que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de lui était de le tuer. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, au milieu des rues noires de monde et sous ce soleil insupportable qui l'aveuglait à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête. La douleur derrière ses yeux était si lancinante qu'il était forcé de les garder fermés dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il espérait arriver à semer le gorille à nouveau avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poids.

ooooooo

Lisa était exténuée, proprement vidée après une matinée à peine de jogging. Elle inséra la clef dans la serrure de sa porte et poussa un profond soupir en pénétrant dans son appartement silencieux. Chaque fois qu'elle passait ce seuil, la même peur lui chatouillait le ventre et lui picotait la nuque. La peur qu'une silhouette sombre aux yeux surnaturellement bleus l'accueille en la gratifiant d'un coup de couteau. Mais cette fois-ci comme toutes autres, l'appartement était vide de toute présence humaine. Il y faisait très sombre. La baie vitrée du balcon était ouverte et le rideau fermé dessus, immobile comme un mur car il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vent. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Lisa de laisser la baie vitrée ouverte, mais elle s'était levée aux aurores, alors il était probable qu'elle avait simplement oublié de la refermer après avoir aéré l'appartement, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'aurore.

Elle détacha ses cheveux et fila prendre une douche après avoir fermé les multiples verrous de sa porte. Une fois ses muscles fatigués et douloureux rafraichis, elle se fit un déjeuner léger et décida d'aller lambiner devant la télévision.

Impossible de trouver la télécommande. Le téléviseur restait obstinément éteint alors qu'elle enrageait intérieurement. Il la narguait, c'était évident. Il la regardait de son œil vide et noir, incroyablement noir, obstinément noir.

Elle retourna sa maison à la recherche de la télécommande, même dans les endroits improbables. Après le réfrigérateur, la machine à laver et le placard à vaisselle, sa table de nuit était la suivante sur la liste.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pressa l'interrupteur.

Rien.

Les volets électriques étant fermés, il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Elle pressa plusieurs fois l'interrupteur comme s'il y avait juste eu un malentendu entre eux et qu'une fois le problème réglé, ils en riraient en y repensant.

C'est alors qu'elle put le discerner.

Une silhouette sombre. Seule. Assise sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, ce fauteuil où elle posait ses vêtements quand elle se couchait et son pyjama quand elle se levait. Elle en resta choquée.

C'était impossible, ce fauteuil était le sien, il n'avait rien à y faire! Cela faisait des années qu'elle l'avait acheté, qu'elle l'avait rôdé, qu'elle l'avait incorporé à son quotidien.

Pourtant la silhouette solitaire était assise dessus. Lisa était coupée de toute réalité. Elle était immobile, le doigt toujours posé sur l'interrupteur, figée comme une peinture dans la pénombre qui se refermait sur elle.

« Jackson... » souffla-t-elle, le choc provoquant des frissons qui lui parcouraient toute la peau. Elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser alors qu'il levait quelque chose en sa direction.

C'était une arme. Un pistolet.

Avec un silencieux.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était en train de sourire.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture. Bientôt le lemon, bientôt bientôt :P


	5. By the Book

Voici le chapitre 5. La narration change alors il va falloir vous accrocher. Puisque Lisa et Jackson sont au même endroit, exit les changements de point de vue visibles, il va falloir les déduire de vous même, ce qui offre une double lecture assez intéressante :)

* * *

La posture de la silhouette n'était en rien menaçante. Il était simplement assis sur le fauteuil, l'arme levée. Évidemment, si ce n'était de l'arme levée, il n'avait rien de menaçant.  
Lisa était proprement pétrifiée. Elle s'était toujours douté qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il finirait par revenir pour terminer son travail. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas y penser, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli, elle était incapable de réfléchir.  
Il se leva. Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être l'avait-elle dénigré, trainé dans la boue mentalement, le rendant plus petit pour lui conférer un aspect plus burlesque?  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Sa démarche était plus sèche que dans ses souvenirs. Elle l'avait sûrement idéalisé au profit de cet homme charmant qui lui avait payé un Bay Breeze au Tex Mex de l'aéroport de Dallas.  
Il y eut ce déclic si caractéristique d'une arme qu'on charge, et elle sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos.

« Jackson... » Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à murmurer.

Elle sentait déjà le coup fatal arriver, alors elle ferma les yeux.  
Un bruit monstre se fit entendre, et quand, surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux, Jackson et un autre homme, plus petit, moins musclé, se battaient au corps à corps dans sa chambre, sous ses yeux. Jackson était bien moins agile que l'autre, et fut bien vite sonné. L'autre homme profita alors d'un moment de faiblesse pour rattraper l'arme de Jackson et dans un « spif » à peine audible, Jackson tomba inerte au sol.

Lisa avait inconsciemment mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Un homme était en train de se vider de son sang sur le tapis de sa chambre, et cet homme c'était Jackson Rippner! C'était inadmissible, impossible, inacceptable. Elle sentait que le monde entier tournait à l'envers ou s'était arrêté. Quelque-chose d'absolument illogique était en train de se passer. Quelque-chose d'imprévisible et d'impossible et qui surtout n'avait pas lieu d'être. Jackson Rippner était en train d'agoniser sur la descente de lit.

L'inconnu lui attrapa la main.

« Par ici Leese! »

Jackson saignait abondamment de l'arcade sourcilière. Il avait reçu un mauvais coup. Un très mauvais coup qui l'avait un peu sonné, assez pour laisser l'occasion au gorille de récupérer le pistolet. Mais pas assez pour qu'il le tue. Alors Jackson avait récupéré l'arme au prix de son bras gauche, et il avait abattu le tueur sans vergogne, sans réfléchir, sans que sa conscience ne vienne lui susurrer quoique ce soit.

Le gorille était mort, et Lisa était en état de choc.

Évidemment, c'était le premier endroit auquel le gorille avait pensé. Si Jackson était terré dans cet appartement vide, s'il avait ignoré tous les risques, c'était forcément pour Lisa. La seule affaire qui avait mal tourné dans sa carrière.  
Si le gorille avait tué Lisa, Jackson se serait probablement rendu de lui-même. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lisa était sa raison de vivre, du moins indirectement. Sa vengeance était la seule chose qui le poussait encore vers l'avant. Il n'avait plus d'ambition, plus de vie, plus de comptes en banque, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ni pour la Compagnie, ni pour le reste du monde. Sauf pour Lisa. Finalement, ce gorille sans cervelle avait eu assez d'esprit pour venir jusqu'ici. Mais pas assez pour prévoir que Jackson ne le laisserait pas faire sans se battre.

« Jackson! » Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se libérer. Il gisait au sol, le sang coulant lentement de ses blessures. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne bougeait plus.  
Elle l'avait déjà tué une fois, dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de son père, et cette fois ci elle s'en était sentie grandie. Mais là, c'était le désespoir qui la saisissait, inexplicablement.

Qui était l'homme qui avait mit fin aux jours de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis ce vol fatidique?

« Lisa, calme-toi! C'est moi! » Excédé, Jackson la traina hors de la chambre, à la lumière de la salle à manger. « C'est moi, tu vois. Je suis là. Tu es vivante, et si tu veux le rester il va falloir m'écouter. »

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cette situation, même dans ses délires les plus poussés. Il essayait de rassurer Lisa, de lui montrer qu'il était en vie. Elle avait vraiment dû perdre les pédales. Peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort sur la pression psychologique. Après tout, c'était une femme. Elle y était bien plus sensible qu'un homme. Et si elle continuait de hurler comme ça, il allait finir par la frapper.

Lisa dévisagea l'inconnu. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que Jackson n'était pas l'homme qui se vidait de son sang sur le tapis, mais bel et bien l'animal qui se tenait devant elle. Il était exactement de la taille dont elle se souvenait, et il avait dû maigrir car son visage était plus fin. Ses cheveux gras lui tombaient devant les yeux, ces yeux dérangeants auxquels son souvenir était loin de rendre justice, et une barbe hirsute lui couvrait entièrement les joues, qui devaient être creuses. Ses pommettes étaient toujours à leur place, son nez était toujours légèrement relevé, et ses lèvres... Était-elle en train de fixer les lèvres de son pire ennemi? Était-elle en train de les trouver... Invitantes?

Elle préféra reporter son attention sur ses yeux.

« Jackson... » murmura-t-elle. Et cette fois-ci, sa voix était pleine de... Soulagement? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle était soulagée de savoir que son agresseur n'était pas mort?

En désespoir de cause, elle le repoussa avec violence et saisit la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un dictionnaire. Brandissant son livre d'un air menaçant, elle accula le meurtrier jusqu'à la cuisine. Et la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Jackson Rippner s'était introduit chez elle et avait assassiné de sang froid un homme qui était venu pour la tuer. Elle baissa son arme et ne sut pas quoi dire.

De son côté, Jackson était très ennuyé par la réaction de Lisa. Elle était instable, il serait donc beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de la pousser à coucher avec lui pour la faire déchanter. Ou peut être pas, si elle était vraiment très, très instable. Elle était toujours méfiante, et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, il venait de se jeter sur un homme qui faisait trois fois sa taille et son poids, et elle le remerciait en le menaçant avec un énorme dictionnaire. Dans un sens, cela le confortait dans son idée qu'il n'existait aucune justice en ce bas-monde.

« Sois gentille, maintenant pose ça. Va faire ton sac. S'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui d'ici une heure, ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre, et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter le prochain.

- Pour aller où?

- J'en sais rien. Fais ton sac. »

La journée promettait d'être longue et pénible.

* * *

Cette fic commence à prendre un peu de retard, puisque wow marche, et que je me suis mise au PvP. Maiiiis point d'inquiétudes, il reste toujours une plage horaire dans la journée réservée à l'écriture. Au prochain chapitre :D


	6. King of the road

Comme vous l'avez deviné, pour les irréductibles lecteurs, oui, wow remarche, et je suis passée lvl 80. D'où le délai interminable. Maiiiis vu que j'vais avoir pas mal de temps libre, je pense que je vais réussir à la finir, cette fic. Elle s'annonce encore longue, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés... x)

Encore mille excuses pour ce retard terrible.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de convaincre Lisa de le suivre. Évidemment, quelle personne sensée aurait suivi un homme comme lui après un premier accrochage si incisif? À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que leur première rencontre avait été un échec. Au contraire. Il l'avait observée longtemps, et dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la file d'attente pour l'enregistrement des tickets, il s'était précipité pour se trouver derrière elle. Il se souvint de cette sensation si grisante de pouvoir sentir son odeur, d'être si proche d'elle. Elle était palpable, réelle, alors qu'il avait passé 8 semaines à l'observer de loin ou par le biais d'une caméra. Il en était fou d'excitation, d'être autorisé à attirer son attention, de ne pas avoir à se cacher.

Il pouvait presque la toucher.

Son intervention héroïque dans la file d'attente avait posé les bases d'une relation qui devait durer jusqu'au décollage de l'avion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas reculer ni attirer trop d'attention. Elle ne devait se douter de rien, et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. À grands renforts d'interventions héroïques et de sourires comme il avait appris à les faire en regardant ces vieux films avec Marlon Brando ou Gene Kelly, il avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa tête. Et à lui faire croire que ses intentions étaient louables.

Les bandes blanches de la route défilaient sans discontinuer alors que le soleil se levait, forçant Jackson à rabattre le pare-soleil à cause de ses yeux délicats. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses mains crispées sur le volant. Il regardait régulièrement dans les rétroviseurs, anxieux qu'une voiture ne les suive. Il prenait l'autoroute et en sortait pour s'aventurer sur les petites routes désertes, pour ensuite y revenir afin de semer des poursuivants peut être imaginaires... Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

La Rolex à son poignet gauche indiquait 6h18. Quelques voitures clairsemées sur l'autoroute et un silence terrible, si ce n'était du ronron régulier du moteur.

Il conduisait le 4x4 massif de Lisa avec autant d'aisance qu'un pilote de formule 1.

Fort heureusement, Lisa avait fini par entendre raison. Fatiguée et sûrement choquée d'une telle situation, elle s'était empressée de faire ses valises sans trop poser de questions. Et après un « je te déteste », elle avait fini par accepter de lui donner les clefs de sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté la ville. Jackson avait pu passer à sa « planque » pour récupérer son kit de survie qu'il préparait pour les situations d'urgence. Une paire de chaussures, des vêtements propres, une arme à feu (même s'il avait du mal avec ces choses), un couteau et une trousse contenant $1'000 en liquide et un passeport. Après ça, ils avaient filé, et Jackson avait conduit jusqu'ici sans une seule pause.

Lisa, pour sa part, dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager, ses jambes serrées contre elles, le siège rabattu en arrière et tournant le dos au conducteur tant haï. C'était une situation tellement étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs. Pour elle comme pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle était exposée à un danger terrible, et que la seule personne capable d'anticiper les menaces et lui éviter une mort horrible était Jackson Rippner. Et c'était si difficile à admettre que son cerveau s'était automatiquement fermé à tout raisonnement logique. Jackson-version-barbue conduisait sa voiture et l'emmenait dieu sait où, rien de plus normal. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre et il pouvait la tuer sans ciller, tout à fait banal. La plus grande « compagnie » d'exécutions politiques était à ses trousses et voulait la faire taire, totalement surfait.

Une fois ces trois déclarations convenues, elle se sentit bien plus légère et trouva le sommeil en un rien de temps.

Un panneau indiquait un motel à quelques kilomètres de là, et la simple pensée d'un lit chaud et confortable arracha un bâillement à Jackson. Il était épuisé. Après une course effrénée sur les toits de Miami, après un combat contre un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille et après une nuit entière de route, il commençait à sentir des réflexes nerveux parcourir ses avant-bras et ses jambes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route et la vue de son reflet dans le rétroviseur lui confirma l'état de fatigue avancé dans lequel il se trouvait: Des cernes énormes soulignaient ses yeux rougis par la lumière des phares qu'il avait fixé toute la nuit.

Et à ce moment précis, il aurait donné son âme pour un rasoir.

« Debout. » Le ton avait été ferme mais pas sévère. C'était le ton d'un kidnappeur fatigué. Lisa ne se risqua pas à protester et détacha sa ceinture avant de descendre de la voiture, l'air endormi. Elle s'étira et frotta ses avant-bras dans la fraîcheur matinale. Un panneau d'un autre temps clignotait faiblement. Un motel?  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête? »  
« J'ai besoin de me reposer. » répondit-il en claquant le coffre, leurs deux sacs à la main.  
« J'aurais pu conduire. »  
« Non. »

La réponse était sans appel. Lisa sentit un sentiment d'injustice l'envahir. Elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'il lui avait juré de se venger, qu'il l'avait sans doutes espionnée et qu'il avait descendu un homme dans sa chambre... Et lui, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était intolérable. Mais pas assez intolérable pour qu'elle trouve le courage de commencer une dispute.

Elle soupira et alla prendre son sac des mains de Jackson. De toute façon, elle aurait tout le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui... Plus tard. Pour le moment, une douche était sa priorité numéro un, et en seconde position venait quelques heures de repos dans un lit.

Dans cette partie de l'Amérique, les touristes étaient nombreux, il n'était pas rare qu'ils roulent toute une nuit et, exténués au petit matin, ne décident de prendre une chambre dans un motel avant de reprendre la route. Le patron du motel n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Jackson avait préféré opter pour une seule chambre avec un grand lit à deux places. Et puis, peut être que cela contribuerait à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Lisa. C'était ce qu'il voulait, au final. Et si partager un lit avec Miss Première de la Classe était un moyen d'y arriver, pourquoi pas?

La chambre était sombre et décorée avec un mauvais goût certain. Une des deux ampoules des lampes de chevet ne fonctionnait pas, et la moquette était pelée. Mais qu'importait la qualité du papier peint ou le métal des poignées, tout ce à quoi Jackson aspirait, c'était un sommeil réparateur.

« Premier à la salle de bain. » Dit-il en jetant son sac sur le lit.  
« Normalement, c'est les dames d'abord. »

Pas de réponse. Il s'y était déjà enfermé.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un clochard. Son apparence lui fit peur. Sa barbe était hirsute, plus encore que ses cheveux longs et gras. Insupportable, pensa-t-il en ôtant sa chemise. Sa peau était blanche et ses cernes d'une couleur entre le jaune et le bleu foncé. Mais pire encore, la plaie de son bras était entourée d'un bleu violacé des plus inquiétants.

« Donne-moi ta trousse de secours. »

Lisa ne chercha pas à protester et la posa dans sa main qui sortait de la porte entrebâillée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir que la peau était d'un blanc presque translucide, les veines apparentes et surtout qu'il avait manifestement maigri. Les bras puissants qui l'avaient plaquée contre le mur des toilettes de l'avion n'avaient rien de commun avec celui qui s'efforçait de ramener la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. À vrai dire, l'espace d'un instant, elle douta même de l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. Après tout, le Jackson qu'elle connaissait était froid, calculateur, violent. Ce Jackson-là était barbu, déjà, et plutôt calme. Froid et distant, certes, mais pas violent. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient bien les mêmes, toujours aussi clairs, toujours aussi illisibles, et profonds.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée et pansée, il procéda à une toilette sommaire devant le lavabo. Il était d'une maigreur peu commune. Ses muscles avaient pratiquement disparu, et son cou semblait peiner à supporter le poids de sa tête. Ses joues étaient creusées, bien que cachées par une épaisse couche de barbe rousse. Il eut envie de coller son poing dans le miroir en face de lui, mais n'en eu pas le courage.

Dormir. C'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Fermer les yeux et dormir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Lisa l'attendait, sa trousse de toilette en main. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'elle le poussait dans la chambre, et fermait la porte de la salle de bain à clef.

Il haussa les épaules et avant même que sa joue ne touche l'oreiller sous lequel il avait caché son 9mm, il dormait déjà.

C'était vraiment une situation étrange. Jackson dormait tranquillement d'un côté, et Lisa peinait à trouver le sommeil, à l'opposé du lit. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas la force de réagir, alors elle laissa son esprit errer le temps qu'elle trouve la force de hurler à son kidnappeur combien elle le détestait et comment elle allait lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Pour le moment, elle était dans le même lit que lui, et cette seule pensée lui fit regretter d'avoir laissé tant de liberté à son esprit. Oui, il était à côté d'elle. Sur le dos, les yeux bien fermés, la respiration calme bien que légèrement sifflante -peut être était-ce dû à sa contribution, avec le stylo?- et les paupières frémissantes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses joues étaient creusées et ses cernes épaisses. La barbe lui donnait 15 ans de plus, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement sûre de son age, et avait l'air douce. Lisa avait quelque-chose pour les hommes barbus, une petite faiblesse sans doutes héritée de son complexe d'Electre lors de son enfance, son père ayant toujours plus ou moins porté la barbe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si cette barbe rousse était vraie, tant elle jurait avec ses cheveux bruns foncés.

Sans réfléchir, ses doigts allèrent trouver le menton légèrement relevé de Jackson, et elle put constater que, si la barbe était fausse, en tout cas elle était très réaliste.

Soudain, il se retourna vers elle, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Lisa se figea. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver une excuse à la présence de ses doigts sur son menton hirsute.

« Une mouche... » murmura-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jackson esquissa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir instantanément. Ce sourire la déstabilisa complètement. Ce n'était pas le sourire d'un tortionnaire, ni d'un kidnappeur, ni d'un terroriste sadique, c'était le sourire d'un parfait gentleman au Tex-Mex de l'aéroport de Dallas. Elle en sursauta. C'était si inattendu qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. La respiration de Jackson se fit plus calme et plus profonde, et ses paupières se remirent à frémir, comme lorsqu'on entre en phase de sommeil paradoxal.

Quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond. Non, quelque-chose sonnait faux dans toute cette histoire. Lisa soupira en regardant le plafond, puis se détendit. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil, crispée par des rêves de sourires innocents et sincères, de courses-poursuites effrénées dans un aéroport et d'une paire d'yeux bleu clair la fixant où qu'elle aille.

Non, quelque-chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant ne pas mettre aussi longtemps que la dernière fois pour le prochain chapitre...


	7. Through Fog

Eh oui, cette histoire n'a pas encore poussé son dernier soupir. L'attente a été longue mais ma muse a cessé sa grève. Maintenant qu'on m'accepte dans les raids wotlk, je peux aménager un peu de temps entre deux expirations d'ID pour écrire :P  
Voilà donc après une longue attente, le chapitre 7!

* * *

Lisa se blottit dans la couverture légère, la tête sous l'oreiller. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller, mais elle n'en avait pas envie, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle passait des heures à flemmarder dans son lit le dimanche. Elle se sentait bien, dans un lit confortable, dans des couvertures fraiches et agréables. Elle était reposée. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle.

L'odeur de Jackson lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et tout lui revint. Elle avait été agressée par un inconnu, et c'était Jackson qui l'avait sauvée. Bizarrement, après quelques heures de sommeil, tout lui parut beaucoup plus acceptable. Elle savait qu'elle s'était coupée de toute réalité dès le moment où Jackson avait fermé la portière de la voiture sur elle, un réflexe d'auto-protection pour éviter la dépression nerveuse. Quand plus rien n'a de sens, mieux vaut ne pas se poser de questions et faire ce qu'on nous dit de faire. Reléguer le moment terrible de la réalisation au second plan était salvateur dans certaines situations.

Elle s'étira en grognant.

Jackson n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle était seule, et les rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux épais l'informèrent que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Bizarrement, l'idée de s'enfuir ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, pas plus que de penser que Jackson l'avait abandonnée là. Comme elle n'avait pas eu la force d'en prendre une la veille, une bonne douche chaude chasserait les dernières traces de sommeil de son esprit et elle pourrait se pencher sur sa situation, décider de la marche à suivre, et de la bonne volonté ou non de Jackson.

« Vous avez pas l'air d'ici. » Dit la serveuse en lui apportant son café. « Vous venez faire du tourisme? »  
Jackson répondit par un petit hochement de tête distrait en lisant le journal. Il prit le gobelet fumant et la porta à ses lèvres en tournant la page. Il n'était fait mention nulle part de la disparition de Lisa, puisque son jour de congé n'était pas encore terminé. Cela leur laissait une quinzaine d'heures pour mettre autant de distance entre eux et Miami qu'ils le pouvaient.  
« Je suis née à DC. »  
Il finit par daigner lever le nez de son journal pour observer la jeune femme intrusive et lui offrit son regard le plus froid possible. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, elle lissa son tablier d'un air absent avant de tourner les talons et se mettre à la recherche d'un autre homme à épouser. Il soupira d'un air las et repris où il avait été interrompu. Le Mexique, c'était là où ils devaient se rendre pour trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'Europe. La France était un choix plutôt judicieux, car les procédures d'extradition vers les USA étaient extrêmement longues et compliquées, mais un peu trop hâtif et impossible à assumer sur le long terme. L'Angleterre pourrait suffire pour quelques temps seulement. L'Italie, par contre, semblait le meilleur choix possible sur le long terme. De plus, certains membres de la mafia lui devaient des services, et même s'il trouvait ce milieu méprisable, cela représentait un atout non négligeable. L'Italie, donc.

Il plia le journal et paya son café avant d'en emporter un pour Lisa.

« C'est un... »  
« Cappuccino. » La coupa-t-il en refermant son sac. Elle observait le gobelet avec une candeur toute infantile.  
« C'est mon préféré! »  
« Je sais. »

Lisa but une gorgée et soupira.

« Je sais que tu sais, j'essayais juste de faire la conversation... »  
« Je sais. »

Évidemment qu'il savait qu'elle adorait le cappuccino. Il avait passé huit semaines à l'espionner avant le vol de nuit, et Dieu seul savait combien après. Elle n'était pas stupide. Un peu de conversation aurait été agréable, mais décidément il n'était pas du genre bavard. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait finalement très peu, alors que lui savait pratiquement tout d'elle.

Lisa posa son front contre la vitre de sa portière et observa le paysage défiler à travers. Jackson conduisait avec prudence, hâtivement mais sans précipitation. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de passer la frontière avant que Lisa ne soit recherchée.

« Il faut que j'appelle mon père. » réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.  
« Non. »  
« Il va être mort de peur quand il va se rendre compte que j'ai disparu... »  
« C'est ça. »  
« C'est trop te demander que d'essayer de répondre avec autre chose que des mots monosyllabiques, _Jack_? »

Pendant une seconde, les doigts de Jackson se serrèrent sur le volant. Le caoutchouc crissa et les phalanges blanchirent, et Lisa fut persuadée qu'il allait l'assommer d'un coup de tête, comme il l'avait fait lors du vol de nuit... Mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il se détendit et se permit même un sourire.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque-chose que tu n'as pas saisi, Leese. » énonça-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route. « Je vais être franc, à toi de voir si tu peux me croire ou non. Le fait est que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, donc il est peut être un peu tard pour remettre en doute ma fiabilité. »  
Il marquait un point.  
« Mes anciens employeurs te recherchent, et s'ils te trouvent, ils te tueront. »  
« Pourquoi? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. » Mais il savait pertinemment pourquoi. « T'as fait capoter une grosse opération, t'as énervé pas mal de gens hauts-placés, t'as foutu en l'air la carrière d'un élément brillant. »  
« Oh pitié, arrête. J'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme et de sa famille. »  
« Tu es tellement mignonne, Leese... Combien d'hommes sont morts à cause de celui que tu as sauvé? Combien ont dû mourir pour qu'il atteigne la place qu'il occupe aujourd'hui? »

« Keefe est un homme bon. »  
« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, pas vrai? Pour toi, Charles Keefe est un père de famille aimant qui fait son lit avant de partir du Lux Atlantic lorsqu'il a un colloque à Miami et qui te laisse un gros pourboire à chaque fois. Honnêtement, tu ne le connais que de derrière ce comptoir, et de ce qu'on en dit à la télévision. »

Les paroles doucereuses de Jackson commençaient à s'insinuer en Lisa comme un poison se répandant dans ses veines. C'était vrai. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

« Quelle vision naïve tu as, ma pauvre petite Leese. Je sais des choses sur les gens de pouvoir que tu n'oses même pas imaginer. Charles Keefe était un client assez régulier de mes employeurs. Les gens sur lesquels l'Amérique tire ne sont guère différents des américains. Les gens que vous combattez sont votre reflet dans le miroir de l'humanité. L'oncle Sam n'a jamais existé, et le patriotisme est un moyen de plus pour asservir les masses. Comme la religion, comme la télévision, comme la consommation. Peut être que tu mérites une médaille du courage pour tes exactions dans le vol Dallas-Miami. Peut-être pas. Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de gens qui ont été exécutés après l'échec de l'attentat contre Keefe. Ces gens là, ne viennent-ils pas hanter tes nuits avant de t'endormir, comme dans les films? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu te bats? Et est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine? »

La claque partit toute seule, si bien que la voiture fit un écart sur l'autoroute avant de revenir sur sa voie. Jackson était persuadé que sous sa barbe, la marque de la main de Lisa était visible. Il ne s'en vexa pourtant pas, car il avait prévu cette réaction. Face à une situation qui remet en question toute une vie, le réflexe de combattre-ou-fuir est inévitable, base de la psychologie humaine. Lisa s'était déjà retrouvée dans une situation comme celle-ci, dans l'avion. Elle avait dû choisir entre fuir la réalité en suivant les ordres de son tortionnaire, et le combattre pour retourner dans son cocon quotidien. À y réfléchir, c'était sans doute ce qui s'était passé lors de son viol; sauf que cette fois-là, elle avait choisi la fuite. Elle avait subi. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé faire quand il l'avait acculée, harcelée, jusqu'à essayer de la briser. Elle avait encaissé, puis elle avait fait preuve de ruse, d'intelligence et d'une infinie violence pour ne pas répéter ce qui s'était passé dans le parking sous-terrain. Jackson se permit un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? »  
La voix de Lisa était tremblante, mais Jackson ne put dire si c'était par peur de représailles de sa part ou par manque de recul par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
« Toi. »  
Elle soupira, à moitié soulagée. « Et on en revient aux mots monosyllabiques. »  
Il rit doucement, de ce même rire qu'elle avait entendu d'un inconnu avec qui elle avait pris un verre au Tex-Mex de l'aéroport. Elle secoua la tête.  
« Je dois appeler mon père. »

Jackson, excédé, sortit de l'autoroute et arrêta le moteur au bord d'une petite route. Il se tourna vers Lisa.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. » Il marqua une pause. « Une des plus grandes organisations de malfaiteurs du monde est à ta recherche. Si ils te trouvent, ils te tuent. Ne prends pas contact avec ton père, ne les fait pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Si tu le fais, ils vont savoir qu'ils peuvent l'utiliser comme moyen de pression. » Elle grimaça à cette mention, mais avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer, il poursuivit. « Ils sont dans une situation précaire à cause de toi. Ton père a déjà été agressé par un de leurs agents et ils se font un point d'honneur à ne jamais frapper deux fois au même endroit. Mets toutes les chances de ton côté, Lisa. N'appelle pas ton père. »  
Lisa déglutit et réfléchit à toute allure. Elle perdait pied, petit à petit. Ses repères s'évanouissaient dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais et inquiétant. La déclaration finale de Jackson raisonna comme un glas dans son esprit, et elle se sentit sombrer.

« Ta vie à Miami est terminée. »

* * *

Merci pour votre patience et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
